Panacea
by Empress Satori
Summary: Hatori's a good doctor. But even doctors get sick... and when he does, Kyou's sent to help him get better... which leads to something more that they both hoped for yet neither expected. BL. Mild angst. Fluff. HatoriKyou. R&R Please.


Warnings: Mild cursing, mild angst, snuggling and kissing scenes involving two men (do not read if this offends you)  
Summary: Hatori's a good doctor. But even doctors can get sick... and when he does, Kyou's sent to help him get better... which leads to something more that they both hoped for yet neither expected.

"text" talking  
'text' thinking

**Panacea**

Souma Hatori is a doctor. Though he may only practice on those of his own family, he's still one of the best out there, to be honest. So imagine the general surprise when he couldn't even recognize that he himself had a cold.

"He must've gotten sick because of me… remember the other week, I caught a cold as soon as school let out for summer break?" Momiji explained at lunchtime in Shigure's house. "It's all my fault, really…" the usagi said, guilt written all over his sad face.

Shigure waved it off with his hand "Maa maa, it's not your fault Momitchi! Hatori should've been smarter about it; he IS a doctor after all. He can only blame himself for this." The inu offered a sympathetic smile to the little blond and then perked up with an ear-to-ear grin. "No worries! It's only a simple cold, Hatori'll be right as rain in a few days as long as he gets proper rest and eats the right foods! And we'll make sure of that!"

"How?" Yuki asks with a suspicious glance toward Shigure. "You aren't exactly the one I'd trust my health to… nor my brother."

Dramatically, Shigure placed his hand over his heart, a look of anguish on his face. "Awww Yuki, you wound me with your hurtful words! And I'm positive Aya would just die if he heard you speak of him that way!"

"Cut the act Shigure, what have you got in mind?"

Faster than what should be humanly possible, Shigure snapped back into happy mode with an even wider grin as he continued in a sing song voice, "Kyou's gonna care for him!" A giant crash and thundering footsteps was the only warning the three got as Kyou came barreling from the kitchen into the living room, murderous glare already in place.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'KYOU'S GONNA CARE FOR HIM'?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND YOU BAKA INU?!"

"Now now Kyou-kun, it's really for the best… after all, none of us can cook and with Tohru-chan at the beach with her friends for the week, you're the best choice."

"What if I get sick?! Then what?!"

"Well… Hatori should be all better by then and would be able to treat you!" The dog nodded, impressed with his own logic.

"You're still not thinking… I'm the NEKO, remember?!"

"I really don't care much if he gets sick but as much as I hate to agree with the baka neko on anything, he's right… you know as well as we all do that Kyou's forbidden to step foot inside the Souma grounds unless specifically summoned by Akito. If he's caught…"

"If I'm caught, I'll be punished… and you know Akito won't show me any mercy…" Kyou looked away with clenched fist and though his face was angry, his eyes clearly showed fear. It wasn't that he DIDN'T want to help Hatori… because he honestly did… he truly liked the doctor. But Kyou feared what would happen if Akito found out… it was the cage for sure, if not major abuse. "Hatori's a doctor, he can treat himself… I'm not risking my neck over a common cold."

"But Kyou, please… it'll take him longer to heal if he has to do everything for himself… we'll make sure Akito won't catch you! Just do this for Hatori… he's cared for you when you were sick-for all of us!" Shigure pleaded.

"FORGET IT! I'M NOT… I'm not doing it… and that's final!"

* * *

'I can't believe I'm doing this… I must have a death wish…' Kyou sighed as he stared at the gate to the Souma inner house.

Momiji looked up at Kyou and made sure he remembered the directions to Hatori's house once he hopped the wall ("Because you'd be spotted immediately going in through the front gate baka neko… THAT'S why you can't just walk in, you know that." Yuki had reminded him before he left with an eye roll that just screamed "DUH!" Che… kuso nezumi…) and proceeded to enter himself, which would distract anyone who happened to be out in the front courtyard.

Kyou, with the grace of his cursed animal, scaled the wall near a tree and making sure no one noticed him yet, hopped down behind some bushes and stuck to creeping along the outer wall till he reached the rock garden outside the ryuu's house. He crept through the sand and waited till Momiji came to the shoji door to give the all clear before he hopped up to the deck and walked inside in time to see the usagi leave.

"Kyou?" Even through the coughing, Kyou could hear the question in Hatori's scratchy voice.

Kyou picked up the bag of ingredients and whatnot that Momiji had carried in for him. "Don't strain yourself, I'm here cuz of Shigure's lack of basic skills when it comes to caring for a sick person… actually, cuz of EVERYONE'S lack of basic skills."

"You shouldn't be here… I'm fine, I can take care of myself. If not, there are others here who can help me."

This time, Kyou wasn't so perceptive at picking out the emotion in Hatori's voice-which turned out to be worry…for him-and was glad that he was turned away from Hatori so the doctor couldn't see the hurt on his face. The doctor did see the stiffening of his shoulders though, which made him worry for the neko even more.

"Kyou…"

"Look… I'm just here to cook you some meals, clean up and make sure you rest, that's it, I'll be gone before you know it… so just go lay down and I'll get started…"

And before Hatori could say anything else, Kyou disappeared into his kitchen.

* * *

So every day for the next week, Kyou would sneak into the compound to Hatori's-always managing to stay under the Souma head's radar-and make sure the doctor was getting his rest and eating properly. And day by day, Hatori got better until he could cook and clean; first with Kyou and then on his own.

Kyou had yet to speak with Hatori unless he was telling him dinner was almost ready, reminding him to take his medicine and asking if he felt better (the answer to all of these being Hatori's usual "…")

It was the last day that Kyou would be there to help out… and Hatori finally realized why the beautiful neko gave him the silent treatment all week long. He couldn't help but feel guilty: he had unknowingly hurt Kyou's feelings every day by telling him that he wasn't needed. And every day Kyou had bore the unintentional insult quietly.

Hatori sighed and walked behind the cooking boy. "Kyou…" He frowned when Kyou tensed his entire body and stopped stirring entirely. Had he really hurt him that much? He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and was startled to feel that Kyou was shaking. "Kyou tha…" but was immediately cut off when the boy's head whipped around and tearful eyes met his.

"I KNOW ALREADY!! 'KYOU THAT'S ENOUGH, I DON'T NEED YOU TO DO THIS, I'M FINE ON MY OWN.' IS WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY! WELL AFTER TODAY I WON'T BE SUCH AN EYE SORE TO YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE OK NOW AND I WON'T HAVE TO BOTHER TO YOU!"

Kyou pitched the ladle back into the pot and tore off for the backyard door, tears trailing behind him. As quick as he is, he was startled to find his wrist grabbed and he was yanked around into a firm chest. He struggled against Hatori's tight hold, both angry and embarrassed to have been caught, only to stop completely when he heard "Gomen nasai…"

"…Wha?"

" Gomen ne… this whole time, I was trying to make you leave to protect you… and I didn't even realize I was hurting you… nor did I thank you even once for risking your neck for me…"

"…to protect me?"

Hatori couldn't help but smile as Kyou threw him a look of confusion. "Yes, to keep you safe… I worried constantly about what would happen if Akito found out you were here… I couldn't allow you to get hurt for me… so I tried to get you to leave. I never meant to hurt you like this… I was careless with your feelings." He whispered as he wiped Kyou's tears away. "Gomen ne…"

Kyou shook his head lightly. "Daijoubu da… I stayed because… I wanted to… I wanted to help you because I care…" '…about you…I love you…' he trailed off and looked away only to have his head gently turned back and up to face Hatori-who had a questionable look on his face, one Kyou had never seen directed at him before.

"Hato…" Kyou couldn't finish because his lips were being covered… with Hatori's own.

The kiss was short and chaste once Kyou responded back, but it said what needed to be said. That they both weren't disappointed in this unexpected turn of events and it showed in their eyes as they quickly leaned back in for a longer, more passionate, yet just as loving one.

When they finally came up panting for air, a satisfied Kyou leaned against the taller, older male, reveling in the feeling of strong arms wrapped protectively around his waist and the chin of the man he'd grown to love-the man he now knew loved him in return-resting on the crown of his head. He purred lightly and snuggled deeper into the warmth. Who knew Shigure's insistent goading would actually be good for something? But one question still remained unasked and unanswered.

"So what do we do now?"

"…I don't know… but I do know one thing… I'm not letting Akito get you… even if I have to give up the sight in my other eye…"

"Don't say that…" Kyou brushed away the bangs covering Hatori's bad eye, the one he could barely see out of, and leaned up on his toes to kiss each of the now closed lids softly and lovingly, "it may be tough, damn near impossible even…but we'll find a way."

And as Hatori opened his eyes to stare at his new love's beautiful face gracing him with a soft smile, he knew he'd do anything to keep Kyou happy. To keep the smile that only belonged to him on his face. He smiled back. And as they stood on the deck in each others arms and watched the light summer shower start to fall, they both thought the same thing:

Yes, they would find a way. And if they couldn't find one, well then… they'd just have to make one on their own.

Because that's what love is: Forging a path where there was none before.

And they would do it…

**Together.**

_OWARI_

A/N: How's that for sweet? I wanted to do a sweet fic like this... and I hope you all like it. I think it didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. thinks I got really sappy at the end though and started waxing poetic... hope that didn't rot your teeth out minna-san!

I know the opening might have been a little out there but I just had to explain the reason why Hatori was sick in the first place and I needed a way to get Kyou over there. It couldn't just be "Hi Hatori! Yea you're sick, ok! I'll make you better and then we should make out!!"

The way I write sweetness is that there always has to be a little bit of angst first. Why? Because angst makes everything that much sweeter when it comes together! I had to get them to worry about each other and then have a little spat before they realized that they cared for each other as much as they did.

Also, I know they were a bit OOC, but it was too damn tough for me to do Hari/Kyou while keeping them in character… (le sigh) at least the entire first scene was IC. Gimme some credit for that much. Hope you guys still enjoyed it. This is my first one-shot and my actual first finished story… so it's a double milestone for me! Seeing as I haven't written in a while… feedback, please? I would appreciate it. I also don't mind constructive criticism so feel free to post that as well. I know I have a while to go before I get better with my writing so I'd like some pointers on what I could improve, and my grammar as well. Thank you all who got this far for taking the time to read it, even if you don't review. I am truly grateful! bows Arigato gozaimashita!

And to all who have read my previous fics- 'Kyou's Suffering' and 'Kiseki no Otoko'- I'm taking a little break. Do NOT worry! I will write 'KnO' again, I just need a little more time... and as for 'KS', I just need some inspiration to get cracking on that next chapter. I will finish that fic! Eventually! So be on the look out for those updates!

Also, my grandmother whom I loved and adored recently passed away and it hit me extremely hard... so I'm also taking this break to pull myself back together. These recently posted two fics were written before her death, so I'm taking some time out to post them onto this site. I don't know when I'll get back to writing... but I will. Please don't abandon me.


End file.
